Battling the Overlord Followers/Sea King's true colors/Atomica, Hexxus, and Mac on Kamino
This is how Battling the Overlord Followers, Sea King's true colors, and Atomica, Hexxus, and Mac on Kamino goes in Resurrection of the Overlord. Crime Syndicate enters the tower of the Nemesis King secretly smirks look around see that their allies are defeated is confused Sledge: It's as if they were waiting for us. Doomsday: Of course we were. turn to the Overlord Followers as Sea King approaches them Sea King: Doomsday. As arranged, they are all yours. looks angered smirks Doomsday: Your so-called ally Sea King told us you were coming. Manbat: He said he simply couldn't allow this attack to succeed. Brainiac: You did well, Sea King. Sea King: I only wish for your equipment to find whatever it is you're looking for, in exchange for my share of Earth when you're done. steps up Hexxus: I'd watch him, Dooms. I don't think he can be trusted. throws Hexxus with the others elevator goes down prepares Sledge: Well, I came here for a fight! Larfleeze: Get them! Crime Syndicate battles the Overlord Followers Ultraman, and Owlman deal with Metallo Metallo: Metallo online. attacks Metallo Metallo: It is pointless to challenge us. knocks out Metallo jumps into the air and fires his beam Metallo: Have a nice day. attacks Metallo Metallo: Systems damaged. Recharge necessary. recharges his systems attacks Metallo: This world will be ours. knocks down Metallo grabs Ultraman Metallo: Have a nice day. saves Ultraman Metallo: A temporary setback. begins recharging Owlman: Mac, use your Quantum Defender to shoot him! gets out the Quantum Defender and shoots Metallo Metallo: Have... a nice... day. apart Catboy, and Ringbah deal with Firefly Firefly: Ha! I always knew Metallo was nothing more than scrap metal! You won't deal with ME so easily. Catboy: Wow. So much for team spirit. Atomica: Yeah. With frienda like those, yadda, yadda, yadda. Ringbah: Ringbah not wanna be Fire Man's friend. fires his cannons knocks down Firefly Firefly: Wha... What happened? Catboy: Now's our chance. attacks Firefly Firefly: Now you're really into it! sends his fire waves knocks down Firefly Firefly: Eh, did I get em? Atomica: Say goodbye, Firefly! knocks him out suddenly hear a noise turns out to be their allies gets out Hexxus: Right! Now, I want to have a word with Sea King. see the Syndicate battling the Overlord Followers as Sea King discovers the Boom Tube Sea King: Yes, of course. That makes sense. notices it Doomsday: Sea King, no! Don't touch that. Manbat: You don't know what you're doing! Sea King: Oh, but I do. Using your technology, I'll soon get rid of anyone who oppose my total rule of this planet... hero, or villain. Brainiac: You tricked all of us? is angered Sea King: I'm going to get rid of you, just like you got rid of the Terra Venture Guardians. Mac Grimborn: You traitor! uses the Quantum Defender to tamper with the controls Sea King: No! What are you doing?! is amazed as Mac is still tampering with the controls King teleports Mac, Atomica, and Hexxus a water planet appears King is shocked we cut with Mac, Hexxus, and Atomica on Kamino Atomica: Where are we, Hexxus? If we're over the rainbow, I ain't impressed. Hexxus: I agree. he sees water Hexxus: But, ooh, look at the water. I'm sure no one minds if we crash their party! Atomica: I'm not sure that's a good idea. Hexxus gets on anyway Atomica: as she and Mac follow him come across Krybots Krybot: Must obey Gorog! defeat the Krybots as they continue on come across more Krybots and beat them continue as they enter the doorway Atomica: Come on, Hexxus. This place is too weird, even for me. Hexxus: Oh, I just love it! The chaos, it's invigorating! I'll fit right in. Atomica: If you say so. him and Mac continue on as they confront Krybots Krybot: Enemies! Over there! slices the Krybots continue as they find a vehicle enter as the vehicle moves vehicle shoots Krybots and Stingwingers everywhere enemy tank appears vehicle shoots the enemy tank Krybot sees the vehicle as it covers its face vehicle stops as Hexxus gets some keys Hexxus: Here you go. Try not to scratch it. drops the keys as the Krybot catches them. Rocks fall on it and Mac jump off the vehicle follows them we cut to the throne room as Mac, Atomica, and Hexxus move in silence hear Gorog's voice Gorog: Report. Mesogog: Master, Kamino has been brought to Earth, via some kind of Boom Tube overload. Trakeena: Don't bother him with that, Mesogog. A more pressing concern, my lord, is that the prisoners have escaped. They are making their way here as we speak. General Havoc: Spare us your cowardice, Trakeena. No prisoner is a match for General Havoc. Trakeena: Cowardice?! Don't speak to your elders like that! Gorog: Enough! Gorog is not bothered by such petty complaints.